Forced
by Ccrocks3387
Summary: Pitch pearl :3 DxP (DannyXPhantom) Danny and Phantom are in the park enjoying a romantic picnic until Vlad comes along and rapes Danny right in front of Phantom causing Danny to become pregnant. How will the two handle the situation? And what will happen? Read to find out.
1. Forced

It was a beautiful warm day. The sky was clear and there was a soft gentle breeze in the air. No ghosts had attacked and Danny lied there on Phantom's lap and his ghost rubbed his back.

"You like that Danny?" Phantom asked .

"mmmmhhhmmm yes..." Danny gasped in response loving Phantom's welcoming touch.

Phantom smirked at the delight of his lover. Bending down Phantom whispered in Danny's ear.

"Aren't you hungry yet? I made everything you love." Phantom said in a quiet voice sending shivers down the human's spine.

Danny nodded having the ghost bring out the basket of food setting a ham sandwich upon a plate with a pepsi on the side and chocolate cake on it as well. With that he handed the plate to Danny.

"You know me so well Phantom." Danny giggled taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Phantom smiled making himself a plate to eat. Danny scooted closer to his ghost and cuddled against him.

"Oh Phantom. This is such a perfect day. Nothing could ruin this." The human said with a smile.

But as always. Things are proven wrong for the two. At the moment Phantom's ghost sent went off. A small blue mist of air flying from his mouth like smoke. Phantom growled standing up looking around for the ghost that was suppose to be close.

"Whats wrong Phantom?" Danny asked in concern.

"My ghost sense went off." Phantom replied searching every inch of the area.

Danny stood by his side to help him look for the ghost that set off Phantom's sense. But no matter how hard they looked they could not see anything.

Until then.

A form of pink glowing ectoplasim flew in turning into Vlad Plasmius. The two gasped in shock surprised the ghost would be Vlad. Phantom held Danny close. He wasn't going to let this fruit loop even touch Danny.

"Danielle, Phantom." Vlad greeted with a smirk.

"What do you wan't Plasmius?" Phantom barked.

"I've came to to have Danielle help me with something. If you don't mind just to hand him over." Vlad replied.

"Well to bad. Your not getting Danny." Phantom snapped.

"I thought you might say that. Oh well. Your going to make this harder on yourself and for him." Vlad sighed creating four clones sending them in the two's direction.

Phantom flared his hands attacking the four at once trying to keep them away from Danny. Vlad smirked to see how strong Phantom was growing as he made two more clones sending them after the human. Phantom was beginning to struggle. He was being thrown around and punched and kicked. But the worse thing that got to him was hearing his love scream in terror. Looking behind him was 2 clones dragging Danny with them over to Vlad. Oh how Danny was fighting to get free but it was no use. They were to strong.

"Finally." Vlad said as Danny was dropped to his feet. Vlad smirked pulling out a needle filled with a glowish lime green color liquid.

Seeing the needle Phantom began to freak out. He struggled against the ghost clones that were holding him to keep him away from Vlad and Danny.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Phantom asked in horror.

"Oh nothing much." Vlad said with a laugh grabbing Danny's arm pulling him close while hovering the needle over his neck. "Now stay still. This wont hurt much." Vlad added injecting Danny's body with the needle.

"You won't- o-OW!- Get away with this." Danny whimpered still struggling.

"Oh but I already have." Vlad coed in Danny's ear. "Now. Lets begin" Vlad said tearing off Danny's shirt rubbing his nipple.

"WHAT ARE YOU-!?" Danny gasped as a hint of blush grew on his cheeks. "STOP!" Danny commanded struggling more.

Vlad didn't listen. He wasn't going to listen either way. But still. Vlad leaned his head and licked the human's nipple causing another whimper to be presented. Smirking Vlad pressed his thumb on the human's jean button beginning to undo it as well. The male ghost didn't care for the younger boy's struggling. He was far to powerful then him by a long shot. With one swift move Vlad pulled down Danny's pants and boxers exposing everything causing Danny to scream. Vlad quickly took the fresh soft member into hand pumping and stroking it trying to get the human hard as fast as he could.

"S-STOP!" Danny moaned biting his lower lip struggling as much as he could. His blush deepened as he was being molested right in front of his boyfriend. Oh how he hated it. Moaning in pleasure right in front of Phantom. He felt like such a slut. Tears formed in Danny's eyes as he thought of so.

Phantom stared at what was happening right in front of his own eyes. So this was Vlad's plan? To molest Danny right in front of him? Was he trying to hurt Phantom. Was he trying to humiliate Danny? So many questions but no answers. Phantom saw his lover's tears rolling down his cheeks making Phantom struggle harder. He couldn't watch this. He couldn't just stand there as Danny was tortured like that. I mean I have to admit Danny and Phantom did have sex every now and then to show there lover for each other but they never would have dreamed about Vlad touching them in such a way.

Vlad had finally stopped when he felt pre-cum ooze from Danny's cock. But he wasn't finished with the human just yet. Vlad then stuck a finger into Danny's entrance thrusting it to prepare him making the human yelp. Vlad wasn't going to do this for long. He knew with Phantom and Danielle dating Danielle wouldn't stay a virgin for long. But he wanted to at least prepare the boy some what. Sticking to more fingers in Vlad stretched the insides of Danny out just long enough to get him ready.

Danny of course knew what Vlad was doing. Phantom had done this for him every time they had sex. But he honestly didn't want Vlad. HELL NO! He only wanted Phantom. Just Phantom. More tears rolled down his cheeks ah Danny begged for this all to stop.

"Don't do this Vlad. Please." Danny pleaded struggling some more.

"Sorry dear boy but if I'm to get what I want then I must." Vlad responded pulling down his own pants and boxers exposing his very large thick cock bumping it against Danny's hole.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T! DON'T- AH! AHHHHHH!" Danny screamed in agony as Vlad thrusted himself inside going in deep. Tears spilled from the humans' eyes as pain consumed him. Letting out a cry for each thrust.

Vlad's thrusts were powerful and strong. Every time he went in deeper tearing up more of Danny's walls. Oh it just hurt so much. Vlad held up one of Danny's legs to hold onto him more and to get better thrusts. He loved how Danielle was so tight against him. I just felt so good.

Oh how it hurt so much. Danny couldn't believe what Vlad was doing. He was raping him of course but he couldn't understand why. And why did he need to inject him with that liquid? He just understand what was the purpose in this. Danny felt Vlad growing harder by the second. His own cock was tingling with climax near by. Danny looked at Phantom who's face was pained by his lover's torture. Tears filled those icey blue eyes Phantom loved so well. It was breaking his heart to see Danny like this. HE WAS BEING RAPED! OF ALL THINGS!

NO!

He wasn't going to stand by this any longer.

"Plasmius...LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW! I'LL KILL YOU!" Phantom shrieked struggling harder then he ever could. Phasing out of the clone's hands he flew towards Vlad only to hit a shield that was put up by the monster to make sure Phantom didn't get in the way of this.

"Sorry Phantom. Your not ruining my plans this time." Vlad said with a smirk grasping Danny's member pumping his cock with each thrust.

"PHANTOM!" Danny cried out with a moan as he cried some more. He hated this so much. This day was suppose to be perfect. Nothing was suppose to happen.

"It's ok Danny. I'm here. I'm right-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny cried out as he released his load. The pleasure of orgasm taking over his precious body.

Vlad later released his seed into Danny. But unusually Vlad wouldn't stop cumming into Danny. He wouldn't stop. But why?

"W-Why w-won't you s-stop?" Danny asked between sobs as he felt cum leak from his hole. He had already been raped in front of Phantom. Did Vlad seriously need to embarrass him in front of Phantom to?

"I'm almost done. Just a little more." Vlad responded.

"Oh Danny." Phantom whispered as his lover cried and struggled. More cum being released into him.

About 5 minutes later Vlad set down Danny's leg releasing him of his grasp pulling up his pants.

"You've been good Danielle. I appreciate that." Vlad said with a nod. "I shall see you soon." Vlad added making the shield vanish flying off.

When he was free Danny dropped to his knees and sobbed loudly. Phantom rushing to comfort him.

"PHANTOM!" Danny sobbed while he was held by his ghost.

"Shhh shhh. It's ok he's gone. Shhh" Phantom said kissing his love on the head while rubbing his back.

"PHANTOM I!...I! OH PHAAAAANNNNTOM!" Danny cried.

"It's ok love. I'm right here." Phantom whispered into Danny's ear while rubbing the human's stomach. "I'm right-" Before he could finish Phantom gasped. He swore he just felt something move in Danny's stomach. Could it be? No. How? But it had to be true. Danny was indeed pregnant. But Phantom knew. It wasn't his baby. "Danny. You...your..."

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked in fear.

"Your pregnant. Vlad...he somehow got you pregnant." Phantom replied in shock.

"W-what? N-NOOO!" Danny sobbed clutching to Phantom. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" The human asked.

"I don't know. It was probably the liquid he injected you with making you able to get pregnant." Phantom replied stroking his human's soft black hair.

Danny sobbed louder.

"Why couldn't it have been your child?" Danny whispered in Phantom's chest before sobbing again. Hot tears dripping off his face.

"I'm so sorry love. I should of protected you more. Forgive me. I'm sorry" Phantom said with a sigh as he watched his love cry himself to sleep. With that Phantom dressed Danny back. Packed everything up and flew them back home.

* * *

**So how will the two handle with Danny being pregnant? Well you'll just have to find out huh? PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. First two months

Two months later

Danny awoke that morning. Two months later after he was raped by Vlad Plasmius. Now pregnant. With Vlad's child. He turned his head to see his ghost sleeping next to him. Danny smiled to see Phantom sleeping peacefully. With one light kiss on the fore head to his lover Danny got out of bed and dressed himself. Now being two months pregnant wasn't so hard. Danny's stomach didn't have a huge bulge yet. But you could tell one was starting to grow.

Danny walked down stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge gathering all the healthy things he had to eat. Normally he wouldn't be eating so healthy but he had a baby growing inside his stomach. He wanted his baby to grow. Danny sat on a chair and began to eat his healthy breakfast. When he was finished he moved on to watch some tv. Turning on the tv he scanned through the channels to find something to watch.

"I see you got up by yourself." A voice said from behind.

Danny quickly turned his head seeing a pouty face crossed armed Phantom.

"Morning Phantom." Danny greeted with a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You know I would of been more then willing to-"

"Phantom I'm only two months pregnant. I'm fine." Danny said frowning a little.

"But you could of gotten hurt...or worse." Phantom explained sitting next to Danny sighing. "Your 14 and already pregnant. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He added.

"I know." Danny replied kissing the ghost lightly on the lips.

Phantom let out another sigh rubbing Danny's stomach. It seemed to Phantom that Danny was happy about being pregnant but at the same time depressed. They never talked about what happened that day because of how it upset Danny. But that didn't mean Phantom never thought about it.

"I just wish it could you be your child." Danny said. His voice sounding like he is going to break. Tears forming in his eyes. "I had to get stuck with Vlad as it's father. It feels like were not even dating and he's...he's...MY HUSBAND!" Danny added finally breaking into a sobbing mess.

"Oh Danny..." Phantom sighed wrapping his arms gently around his delicate human.

"PHANTOM PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Danny cried hiding his face in the ghost's chest.

"It will love. I promise. Please don't cry. I hate to see you in pain." Phantom said petting his lover's shaking body.

"Ohhhh Phantom." Danny sobbed silently.

* * *

**Sorry for such the short chapter. Just wanted to put a scene in were it was sorta fluff and stuff. Any way READ ON MY SLAVES! :D I MEAN uh...Read on my loyal fanfictioners :3**


	3. Disaster

7 months later

Danny was now 9 months pregnant. The bulge had grown much more. A lot more. To anyone who looked at him they would say he would defiantly be pregnant. It wouldn't be long now. Any day he would give birth. Danny sat there on the porch waiting for Phantom to return from his flight. Oh how bad he wanted Phantom at the moment. To be there for him and hold him in his strong but gentle arms and kiss him lovingly. And to take off his shirt and undo his pants and-

No. He couldn't do that. He was pregnant. He was going to just have to wait.

Phantom finally returning home found his lover asleep on the porch in a wooden chair. Had he been gone this long? Phantom scooped Danny into his arms carrying him to bed. Just as he was about to lay the human in the bed he awoke.

"P-Phantom?" Danny whimpered opening his eyes.

"What were you doing sleeping on the porch. Danny you should of been in bed. Your nine months pregnant" Phantom scolded setting down on the bed.

"I'm fine." Danny whined pouting standing up .

"Danny please rest. I have to go back out and patrol for ghosts soon." Phantom said looking Danny in the eyes.

"But you were just out THERE!" Danny gasped as he felt a pain in his stomach.

"Whats wrong." Phantom asked in concern.

"I think the baby just kicked. Thats all." Danny replied with a whimper as another pain washed over his stomach.

"Are you sure your alright? You should get some rest." Phantom suggested.

"No I AH! I AHH! I wanna be with AHHHHH! You." Danny whimpered in pain. The baby wouldn't stop kicking. Was it time?

"Danny look at you. Your in pai-"

Danny collapsed onto Phantom grasping his shoulder.

"Phantom...I think it's time..." Danny panted into Phantom's ear then letting out a scream of pain.

Phantom reacted quickly laying Danny onto the bed and pulling off his pants spreading the human's legs. He then quickly rushed to the rest room bringing back a towel to put under Danny so he wouldn't get blood on the bed cover.

"PHANTOM!" Danny cried out as another wave of pain washed over him. "PHANTOM- AHHH!" He cried out as a water like liquid splashed out from his hole.

"What was that?" Phantom asked "Did the pouch just break?" He added.

Danny nodded with a whimper. His body tense and in pain. He let out another scream of pain as he felt the baby start to slowly move down to his birthing canal.

Phantom held Danny's hand tight but soft at the same time.

"It's going to be alright Danny. I'm right here." Phantom said looking Danny in the eyes.

"Phantom thank you- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed pushing and using all the strength he had to get the baby out a little more. You could see the baby's big red chubby legs. Wait...what?

"What the heck?" Phantom muttered quietly not to concern Danny but he knew. Something wasn't right. Something was off.

"I-Is it out?" Danny asked with tears of pain in his eyes."

"Not yet but it will be soon. Juts hang in there." Phantom replied back messaging Danny's cheek with his thumb gently.

Danny let out another cry as he pushed more. His hole ripping. Blood trickling from it staining the towel beneath him.

What every happened to this baby it was not good. The baby was fat and red. And it's cries sounded...demonic.

"PHANTOM I CAN'T DO THIS! I!..." Danny sobbed feeling himself rip more.

"Yes you can do this. Now push." Phantom said in a comforting tone.

Danny let out another cry as he pushed. More blood came from his hole. Now what was left was the head. Piece of cake right?

"Your almost done love. Just one last push." Phantom said kissing his human on the fore head.

One last cry escaped from Danny's mouth as he pushed with all his might. The baby's head popped out.

Not only was the thing fat, chubby and red. It also had yellow demonic eyes and sharp teeth. This wasn't a baby. This was a devil.

Phantom held Danny close taking them to the far side of the room.

"PHANTOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THATS MY BABY! I WANNA SEE IT!" Danny yelled not knowing why Phantom would drag him away from his child.

"Thats not a baby Danny...it's a devil." Phantom said in shock holding Danny in a close tight grasp.

"DON'T BE SO MEAN!-" Danny screamed but stopped seeing the devil baby on his bed. His eyes widened. Phantom was right. It was a devil. He couldn't believe it. He gave birth to a devil.

Just then Phantom's ghost sense went off worrying the hero horribly. A ghost can't attack now. He had to watch Danny. He had just given birth.

"Finally my child has arrived." Vlad said with a smirk as he turned visible in front of the two.

"PLASMIUS!" Phantom growled holding Danny close. He was going to make sure he didn't even TOUCH Danny this time.

"Relax. I'm just here for the baby." Vlad explained picking up the baby in his arms.

"NOOOO! HE'S MINE!" Danny cried out running over to Vlad pulling on his arm to get his baby back. Even if it was a devil. It was still his baby.

"Excuse me? Who's the one who gave you the ability to have this child? IT WAS ME YOU SLUT!" Vlad replied back smacking Danny hard across the face sending him to the floor.

"DANNY!" Phantom called running over collecting Danny in his arms.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU RAPED ME SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET TO KEEP HIM!" Danny sobbed.

"Who ever said life was fair? I had to create a womb in you so I could make you pregnant and so you could give birth to this devil so I could control the world with it's powers." Vlad exclaimed glaring down at the human.

"BUT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE DANNY!?" Phantom asked.

"Because it had to be a human. And Danielle is a human plus I've been waiting for revenge on him for a long time. Vlad replied with a smirk.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH VLAD!" Danny yelled sobbing into Phantom's chest as the ghost rocked him in his arms.

"I know, Now I must leave. I got work to do- AHHHH!" Vlad cried out.

Danny and Phantom both looked up to the the devil baby attacking and eating Vlad's face off. Vlad screaming in pain and tried to get the baby off but couldn't. Not much later passing out. Dead. The two gasped in shock.

The baby turned it's head letting out a demonic scream tackling Phantom trying to take a bite out of his arm.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Phantom said kicking the devil off.

The baby wasn't effected. It stood back up looking at Danny who had a face of horror.

"Momma." The devil baby said in a deep voice charging for Danny.

"NOOO!" Phantom cried grabbing the devil's foot swinging it into the wall. The baby did it's own attack by biting into Phantom's neck cause the ghost to scream.

"PHANTOM!"Danny screamed in terror running to his love trying to pull the baby off.

"Momma." The baby said again kicking Danny to the floor then grabbing him by the hair creating a portal with his hands.

Danny screamed and struggled as he was being dragged off with his baby into the portal.

"D-Danny?" Phantom groaned as he turned his head to see his love being taken off by the monster he had given birth to. "NOOO!" Phantom shrieked getting up running to his love to save him.

"PHANTOOOOMMM!" Danny cried as he went through the portal and it closed just before Phantom could get to his human.

"NO! DANNY! NOOOO!" Phantom screamed panicking. He raced down into the lab. Opening the portal flying through heading to some one who knew that could help him.

* * *

**Well thats it for now. What will happen next? Read on to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Torture plus a rescue

Danny was taken to a world of fire and hate. Screams of pain and agony filled his mind as he was dropped to the floor. More devils surrounding him talking in a language Danny didn't understand. But after a while one spoke to him in a way he understood.

"HUMAN YOU HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO ONE OF US! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CREATE OUR KIND AND WE'D LIKE TO USE YOU TO MAKE MORE OF US!" A devil explained in a deep dark voice.

Danny just stared. What was he talking about? Did he want to? Did they want to? NO! IT COULDN'T BE!

Chains wrapped around Danny's arms and legs pulling him above the ground spreading his legs tearing off his shirt and pants along with the rest of his clothes leaving him completely naked.

"N-NO! LET ME GO!" Danny screamed beginning to struggle.

"DON'T TAKE IT AS SUCH A FILTHY ACT BUT AN HONOR!" The devil boomed sticking his giant thick cock into Danny's poor abused entrance causing him to scream.

The pain was just to much to bare. How could this be happening to him? Where was Phantom? Why couldn't he be here with him? Oh how he just wanted to be in his ghost's arms right now.

"PLEASE STOP I- AHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Danny cried as the devil cummed into him. So much release was sent into his body that it shot out of Danny's slit in his member. But how did they release so fast into him? HOW!?

Danny was settled to the ground. Shocked by all of this. The chains released him besides the one on his neck allowing him to use his arms and legs. The human began to sob as he felt himself become with child again.

"YOU SHOULD BE READY TO GIVE BIRTH WITHIN A HALF AN HOUR! WE SHALL RETURN!" The devil boomed as the group left leaving the human naked and helpless.

* * *

Phantom flew through the ghost zone. He needed to find Clock work. He'd know what to do. Poor Danny. He must be so scared. That damn baby. He just had to take him away into hell. He must be being tortured right now. His poor Danny. Oh how he just wanted to scoop him off his feet and take him home and wrap him in the worlds softest blankets and snuggle.

Finally arriving Phantom phased into Clock work's lair running to the ghost.

"What do you need boy?" Clock work asked.

"DANNY HE WAS RAPED BY VLAD AND BECAME PREGNANT AND HE GAVE BIRTH TO A DEVIL THAT TOOK HIM TO HELL! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Phantom blurted out.

"Oh my..." Clock work said floating to his crystal ball to search up Danny in the world and catch were he is.

Phantom floated over by his side not like what he saw. Danny was chained on the neck and naked crying begging for Phantom as the demon baby was kicking him around and hurting him while laughing darkly.

"Were is he? I'll kill that baby." Phantom growled.

"Portals to hell pop up randomly. Some can take minutes...seconds even days." Clock work informed. "You'll have to be patient and alert." The older ghost added.

"BUT I CAN'T WAIT! DANNY NEEDS ME! I NEED HIM!" Phantom yelled panicking.

"I know you do..but patients ghost child..in time the portal will come...in time..." Clock work replied patting Phantom's back hoping a portal would be made soon.

* * *

Danny couldn't take much more...it had been 4 hours since he was taken to this world. Danny had given 8 births to those devils. 8! Where was Phantom? Was he ever going to come get him? Maybe he just didn't care anymore.

"ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER MATING PROCESS!?" A devil said in his dark voice walking into the room Danny was in.

Danny sobbed. He couldn't do this anymore. His ass hurt and he was bleeding from his hole. He didn't want it.

"JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!" Danny cried struggling as more chains wrapped around his body causing him to whimper.

''I AM SORRY BUT WE NEED MORE CHILDREN AND YOU ARE GIVING US ADVANTAGE!" The devil said thrusting into Danny causing the human to cry out.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! IT HURTS!" Danny sobbed as blood dripped from his entrance.

Danny couldn't take it. He wanted to just die. And if this kept going he probably was going to.

* * *

Phantom was growing impatient. IT HAD BEEN 4 HOURS! Danny must think he wasn't coming for him. He had to get there. Screaming in rage Phantom flew back to his house and stomped into Danny's and his room throwing things all over the place and kicking things around.

"AHHH! GOD FUCKING DAMN! WHY CAN'T I GET TO A PORTAL! IT'S OBVIOUSLY CAN'T BE THAT HARD-" Phantom begun but stopped hearing a whoosh noise coming from behind him. Turning his head seeing a portal that look exactly like the one Danny was taken into.

Phantom flew into it as fast as he could before he closed entering into hell itself. All he had to do was find Danny and get the heck out of there. Phantom suddenly stopped. He heard screaming and crying coming from the distant. But he knew that voice. IT WAS DANNY! Oh he hoped his love was ok. Flying as fast as he could he found Danny chained being raped by an older devil. The devil looked like he was about to release into Danny...HE HAD TO STOP THIS! HE WASN'T GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!

"DANNY!" Phantom called shooting the devil off running to the human holding him tight.

"P-Phantom? PHANTOM!" Danny replied back hugging the ghost back sobbing. "OH PHANTOM!" He cried.

"Shhh shh love. I'm going to get you out of here. Are you hurt?" Phantom asked kissing Danny on the lips.

"I...they...I was raped...I gave birth 8 times...I'm so tired and I hurt every were. I just want to go home." Danny replied with tears leaking from his eyes.

Phantom's face went pale. Did he just say he gave birth to those things 8 times?...WHAT!?

"8-8 times? Oh G-God." Phantom said shuddering. "Lets go home. I'll make you your favorite desert and we can cuddle under the blankets. How about that?" Phantom asked.

"You do really know me so well Phantom." Danny responded kissing the ghost on the nose hugging him tight as he was scooped into Phantom's arms.

"Lets go home." Phantom said flying off. "Oh wait...SHIT! GOD DAMN IT! We need a portal." He added looking very pissed off.

"MOMMA NO LEAVE!" 8 voices said.

The two turned to see the demon babies Danny had given birth to.

"OK LITTLE FUCKS! BRING IT!" Phantom threatened.

Phantom set Danny down gently on the ground kissing the human's fore head.

"Phantom..w-what are you?" Danny asked tearing up as his love was going to leave his side.

"I have to fight them off love. If you see a portal open tel me right away." Phantom said running off attacking the demon babies with everything he had.

Lazier beams were blasted. Kicks and punches were given. Phantom was going to make sure Danny was getting out of here.

Danny heard a whoosh above his head. Looking up he saw a portal. Was this the one Phantom was talking about?

"PHANTOM I SEE A PORTAL!" Danny yelled.

Phantom quickly turned around seeing the portal Danny was talking about. He rushed over to Danny picking him up flying through it setting before it closed leaving the babies behind. Phantom knew they were still in Amity because well every thing looked the same.

"Are you ok Phantom?" Danny asked looking Phantom in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. I have my Danny back." Phantom replied with a smile.

Danny smiled in return nuzzling his cheek against Danny's back.

"I love you Phantom." Danny said.

"I love you to Danny." Phantom responded kissing Danny on the lips.

With that Phantom flew them both home dressing Danny into some soft pijama's.

"You comfortable?" Phantom asked setting Danny into bed.

"Yes." Danny replied back with a yawn.

"Well look what I got." Phantom said pulling out two plates of chocolate cake he took off of a desk he had in Danny's room.

Danny smiled.

"Well aren't we going to cuddle?" Danny asked making room for Phantom.

Phantom smiled dressing himself into pijamas laying right next to Danny snuggling close kissing his human on the head while rubbing his back.

"I'm so happy your home." Phantom said feeding Danny a bite of his cake.

"I am to." Danny replied with a giggle as he fed his ghost a bite of his cake aswell.

Later on in the night the two fell peacefully asleep in each others arm. Nothing could be more romantic. Nothing.

* * *

**Well there's the end. Sorry it took so long to update the ending. Please review and read my other stories. I shall update those chapters to but it's almost 12:00 so I'm done with typing for the night. I WILL GET TO IT TOMORROW ASAP! :3**


End file.
